


How Much (Octavian x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Percy Jackson Reader Inserts [30]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Badass Reader, Bribery, Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Cute, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other, Percy gets punched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: What happens when your, um, darling boyfriend has an odd request.





	How Much (Octavian x Reader)

  
As Octavian paced the tiled floor you polished your (Y/W). You could partly hear his muttering. Something about a stupid... gracious guy named Percy. Admittedly the name rung a bell, but you spent so much time making sure Octavian didn't get himself killed you found yourself behind on camp gossip.

You jumped when Octavian threw down the book in his hand with a loud thump. When you turned on his heel to face you, you sat up a bit straighter.

"(Y/N), what would I have to pay you to punch someone for me?" Octavian asked in a angered voice. You raised an eyebrow. That was not what you were expecting him to say.

"Octavian, hun," you gained some satisfaction from his frown at the hated nickname, "You realize the only reason Reyna lets me be here when you work is to make sure people don't try to kill you."

"So?" Octavian asked turning around to pick up the book he threw.

"So," you dragged out, "Me punching someone in your name does the exact opposite."

He shrugged uncaringly, "So don't say it was for me. Reyna likes you, tell her you have a reason for one punch."

You sighed and rolled your eyes. Why were you dating him. Right now the real answer escaped you. But looking at Octavian from the back you decided.

"If for nothing else, it's his butt,"you thought with a smirk.

"What?" Octavian asked loudly when he saw your smirk. You shook your head in dismissal and chuckled a bit. "Okay, so? What would it take?"

You considered for a moment, how much would you punch someone for? 20, no 30? Or, maybe something other than money. You grinned when you came up with a price. Octavian, seeing this, gulped and became even more pale (if that was even possible).

Standing up, you walked over to where he was standing and threw an arm around his waist. Leaning your head on his shoulder you spoke, "You have to take me on a date."

Octavian looked confused, "We are dating, are you stupid or something."

"A date," you continued without acknowledging Octavian's insult, "in New Rome." Yes, it seems stupid but Octavian hated dates in public. All your dates were either in a temple (typically Venus'), in a secluded part of camp, or in the empty bunk house. New Rome on the other hand was the complete opposite. There were almost no stops to have a private date. Besides, there was this little cafe you wanted to go to. When's a better time than with Octavian.

Octavian scrunched his nose in disgust. He considered his options. On one hand he wouldn't have to gone on a date in New Rome, but he also wouldn't get his gratification (it wasn't like he could punch him). On the other he got to see his attractive (not that he would admit that) partner punch the thorn in his side, but he had to go the New Rome. Ew.

Octavian sighed and you grinned in victory. Moving to stand in front you him you smiled even more, "Alright, who am I punching on your behalf?"

 

*Time skip of 10 minutes, Camp Jumpiter*

 

Still grinning you walked through camp holding (much to his displeasure) Octavian's hand. You were looking left and right until you spotted two heads of black hair. You stopped, let go of Octavian, and turned to grin at him. While he stayed where he could watch, you walked over to the Reyna and the newcomer.

"Praetor? May I speak to you for a moment?" You asked Reyna. Her eyes narrowed at your grin, knowing it meant trouble. She gave a curt nod and told her companion to wait a moment. She walked over to you.

"Yes? What did you do?" Reyna asked with a smirk. Yes, lucky you. Reyna actually considered you her friend. With another conspiratorial grin you leaned in and whispered you request. She gave you a look and asked, "Why would you want that."

You innocently shrugged, "I get a date in New Rome and there's this little cafe I want to go to."

Reyna nodded. She, after all, knew about Octavian's preference of private dates. But, she still had her uncertainties about your relationship. You could she her debating in her mind. She sighed and realized you deserved this date. Why Octavian wanted you to punch someone for it, well she never was good with relationships anyways.

"Jackson! Come here," Reyna shouted over to the person she was previously talking to. "Percy,this is (Y/N). (Y/N), this is Percy."

Percy stuck out his hand with a small smile and you returned it. After shaking his hand you looked at Reyna with questioning eyes.

Reyna nodded her head, "I'm sorry about this Percy."

Percy looked at her confused. The moment his head turned you struck. You lashed out with one fist and struck him on his right cheek. He gave a pained yelp and stumbled back a step. You continued to grin while shaking your fist. Percy looked to Reyna in confusion and she shrugged.

"They asked nicely, and needed the date," she stopped for a moment before addressing you, "Bring me a hot chocolate when you go on this date?"

You nodded as Percy gave Reyna a betrayed look. You waved, "Praetor. Percy."

When you walked back to Octavian he had a satisfied grin. You gave him a soft smile. He got so excited over the weirdest things. It was endearing.

"So," you asked him as you two walked to New Rome for your date, "why did I have to punch that guy?"

Octavian shrugged, "He annoys me."

You decided not to push and just enjoy your date. You will never get an opportunity like this again.


End file.
